Prince Adam and Prince Gaston
by Cerelia Rye
Summary: My twist on the Disney film: Adam (the Beast) and Gaston are brothers. (Yes, Gaston is a prince!) and this story will be about their lives, how they went their unfortunate separate ways and how they came to be the way they are. Belle will be coming into it as well, I promise! And there will be quite a bit on her life in the castle with the hilarious brilliant servants! Enjoy! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Author** **'s note: So this is the beginning of my second story, which is going to be about my adaptation of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. In the film, you never actually hear or see anything about Prince Adam's (The Beast's) parents so I've decided to do quite a bit on his childhood, and here's the twist: Gaston is Adam's brother, and so is also a prince. And this story's going to be about their lives and how they went their separate ways, and I will also do a bit on Belle and Adam after their marriage. If you like my Wendy Hook story I hope you'll like this one too! (I am still writing Wendy Hook too!) If you like it** **be our guest** **(see what I did there? LOL) to leave a review because they make me so happy! xxx**

Prince Adam and Prince Gaston

Chapter 1

Queen Charlotte had just delivered her second child, and with one last pained sigh she called for her husband. She knew something was wrong with her.

King Ruben burst in and saw his exhausted wife surrounded by midwives. They parted as he rushed towards the bed his wife was laid in. He didn't notice the midwives' tears and sorrowful faces as he hurried past them.

His eyes fixed on two bundles the Queen had in her arms as she winced from blood loss, blood still pouring out and she was draining colour from her cheeks rapidly.

"You have two sons." she whispered, her voice fading. Then the King saw his wife's condition and dropped to his knees beside the bed. Everyone, apart from the sleeping infants in the Queen's arms, knew she was going to die.

"What do you want them to be called?" he asked quickly, wanting names before she left him forever. She shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable. Then two names flew up to her mind.

"Adam..." her voice broke as she nodded to one baby, and she winced and took one last breath. "And Gaston." she nodded to the other. Then her arms went limp and her eyes glazed over. The King took one last look at his wife's dead eyes.

The midwives noticed her go limp and one leaped forward and caught the two babies as Queen Charlotte lost her grip on them. She then slowly and sorrowfully placed them in King Ruben's arms. He nodded miserably and the midwives left him in peace.

Looking at his two sons, and then their dead mother, he knew he would raise them with the names she picked out; the older twin as Adam, and the younger twin as Gaston. He knew they would take after him in build, but have their mother's sapphire blue eyes.

The question was; would they survive without a mother? He was sure they would both be bright strong young princes. And Adam, being the oldest, would then become king once he became twenty one. Gaston would be married off to another kingdom in need of a king. King Ruben looked again at his two sleeping sons and saw them both as kings; they were worth that much to him. He would raise them to be great famous kings of the century.

"I'll look after them, my darling. I don't know how without you...but I will." he whispered and kissed Charlotte's pale limp hand.

Suddenly his large bedroom latticed windows flew open as a beautiful enchantress glided in and Ruben took a few steps back and hugged his sons tighter. They woke due to the cold wind blowing into the room, making shivers run down their spines. Ear-splitting cries erupted from the lungs of the two princes and the enchantress smiled gracefully and looked at Ruben reassuringly. It was then he saw she meant no harm, quite the opposite.

"I mean no harm; I am a spirit who watches over royalty who've been through tragedies." she reassured in a graceful and calm tone. Her soothing tone quietened the crying princes and King Ruben's muscles relaxed. He saw she was telling the truth and his heavy heart lifted; _she was going bring back his wife,_ he thought joyously.

She shook her head. "No, I know what you're thinking but I can't bring the dead back I'm afraid." Ruben's shoulders slumped again and he gazed at his wife's body. "But I can help you bring them up." she added and he looked up at her confused. She carried one explaining. "Now I want to make one thing clear; I will watch over them and keep them from harm, teach them lessons and help them in life. But once they are twenty one, I can no longer help them. The lessons I will teach will be necessary for princes but they may not be taught in the way you would imagine. But they will learn lessons I promise you."

King Ruben listened in awe and saw the opportunities. He just wanted his children to grow up safely, and the Spirit offered that.

"Thank you. Just please, keep them safe." he said slowly and seriously. The Spirit nodded.

"But only till they're twenty one." she added. He smiled thankfully.

"I will be back soon." The Spirit said turning, and started to glide towards the window.

"Wait!" he called out. She glanced back at him. "If I need you, how will I call you?" he asked worriedly.

"Make sure you're alone in this room, and call out the window 'Rose, Spirit of Safety. If your words are true. Come back and help. My sons need you.'".

Ruben nodded and she whisked out the window, the latticed panes of glass closing as she left. He took hold of his wife's hand and repeated.

"I promise, as long as I'm alive, I'll keep them safe and happy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I know at the end this scene ends up a bit like The Lion King with Scar and Mufasa but that wasn't really what I meant so please just go with it :) Hope you enjoy and if you do leave a review xxx**

Chapter 2

King Ruben stayed true to his word as best as he could. At first, things were hard without his wife, Charlotte. But with the help of the Spirit Rose, they survived infancy and were at the stages of being toddlers. Even thought they were twins, they didn't have that much in common throughout their appearances.

Adam was a red, almost golden haired little boy, with his mother's big blue eyes and a kind heart and smile. He was handsome for being so young and intelligent, loving romance stories. He definitely took after Queen Charlotte.

Gaston on the other hand, was a bit wilder. He had dark hair, taking after Ruben and already had an athletic build. He wasn't bad or horrible, he just loved fighting and he declared often that he would be the greatest king of all time. It often made Ruben's heart twist as they both so wanted to be king of this castle, and he knew only one could. But the boys were each other's best friends, despite their differences.

He was sure it would be Adam, only because he was the older twin and that was usually what happened. But he was certain Gaston would be a terrific king too.

Poor Ruben often lay awake at night, tossing and turning because he loved his two sons more than anything, and he wasn't sure how things would turn out. He just wanted them both to be happy. He knew that Spirit Rose would keep them safe till they were twenty-one. Then she could no longer put magic on them, some of her magic could stay on them, but she couldn't protect them. It was a tortuous time for Ruben as he had to worry without his wife there to support him or even worry with him. That would give him some reassurance that he wouldn't be in this on his own. But he did have his new friendly staff to help out, and they adored the children too.

* * *

Ruben woke early as usual, at about six in the morning. He sighed, feeling a mix of happiness and pride, but the feeling was tainted with grief. It was the boys' fourth birthday.

Four years ago exactly, his wife was still there with him. She hadn't gone into labour yet, but she was still healthy and alive, and excited to meet her children as he was.

Still, he knew he couldn't be sad today; he had to be strong for his boys. Although they already were strong enough. Physically they were both strong. It had shocked him at how sometimes Lumiere and Cogsworth were pinned down to a chair by the boys play-fighting, even though both members of staff were in their early twenties. Everyone loved the boys though, and surprisingly Mrs Potts had a special way with Gaston, forever being able to calm him down when he was too excited, or even get him to fall asleep quicker. Not many people could do that with Gaston, and she was only the housekeeper. She was also very young too.

King Ruben had hired new staff after Charlotte's death, he had hired them because he trusted them to all be there when one of his sons became king, and they could help him be the best king he could. He trusted them all with his life.

Shakily, he got out of bed, and felt excited as he remembered the two presents he got for his boys. He thought in about a year or so, they would be ready to learn, and this was a great way to teach them kingly duties.

He went to his large dining room, and sat down at the massive long dining table, at his usual end. There were two chairs either side of him, where his sons would sit. He didn't like them to be in the middle when it was just them. When Charlotte was alive there were many parties and the dining table was less hollow. Now it was almost empty, so he liked having his sons near him.

"Papa!" Adam shouted arriving in the doorway, holding hands with his nursery maid. She let him go and he raced towards his father who gave him a big hug.

"Happy fourth birthday, son!" he grinned down at him, and he was rewarded with a boyish happy smile. Ruben then nodded at Adam's nanny in the doorway who smiled and left.

Then, one minute later, Gaston arrived with his nanny and didn't run, more tiredly jogged towards him quickly. He looked a bit sleepy and yawned as he hugged his father. Ruben looked at his nanny for further explanation.

"He was very excited last night and so didn't sleep very well. And then he didn't want to get out of bed this morning so that's why we were a bit late. Sorry, Your Highness." she hastily explained. Ruben laughed and looked down at Gaston.

"It's fine. Thank you." Ruben said still laughing at his sleepy son. The nanny left briskly.

"So, boys." he turned to his sons. "You're four years old today and you know what that means?"

"We get to fight!" Gaston declared. Ruben laughed once again.

"No, not fighting for you, little man. Not just yet."

"We have to learn to ballroom dance?" Adam wrinkled up his nose.

"No. You are going to start your education. Meaning you will learn to be kings. And then one of you will-"

"We're both going to be kings of this castle, aren't we Adam" Gaston interrupted. "We've decided it; we will both be kings. That way we can rule and stick together as brothers." Adam nodded frantically at his brother's declaration.

"Yes, Papa! That's what me and Gaston are going to do!" Adam agreed and Ruben mentally winced.

"R-right." Ruben said uncertainly. He then changed the subject quickly. "Well, I've got some surprises for you and one of them is here, at the dining table!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Lumiere appeared and started singing while Cogsworth looked unimpressed but then started laughing as Gaston jumped on Lumiere for a piggy-back ride. He then cried out when Adam leaped on him, and then got laughed at in return. Cogsworth was serious but he had a kind heart really and would occasionally have a laugh. This kind of thing wasn't really his humour though.

* * *

So far, the day had been going perfectly, and after breakfast Ruben took the boys out to the stables.

Adam wrinkled his nose again. "What on earth are we doing out here?"

"Yeah?" Gaston agreed frowning. "What's a birthday present doing out here?"

Ruben rolled his eyes and summoned Lumiere and Cogsworth who brought forward two horses. Well, Lumiere led his horse out the stable and Cogsworth comically stumbled around with his horse, trying to look cool and in control but his comical stumbling gave him away. Both were dark glossy brown horses with dark chocolate eyes.

"Happy birthday, boys!" Ruben smiled and the boys squealed and ran towards their new horses. He smiled; his main birthday present for them had been a success. He only wished Charlotte could be there with him.

* * *

Luckily for Ruben, the boys wanted to learn to ride their horses straight away, as he thought they would. So, instead of his other plan for them, which was Cogworth teaching them the history of the castle, they were out learning to ride.

He smiled out his window watching them on the field as they were clinging to their horses' manes frantically, but he could tell they would be natural riders.

Then he felt a presence appear behind him and he turned around. Spirit Rose walked towards the window and looked out the window.

"Why are you here? I didn't summon you did I?" Ruben asked confused. Spirit Rose raised her eyebrows as if to ask him does he want her to stay to stop his children coming to harm? Ruben hastily corrected himself.

"I, um, I mean…is everything ok with them? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I just thought you should know that once they are ten years of age you will have to tell them who will be king. Do you know who it will be just yet?"

Ruben looked troubled. "Well…I think it'll have to be Adam because he's the oldest. But Gaston would be a great king too." Spirit Rose nodded.

"Yes, I agree with that. Except I know they both want to rule together, and that is troubling you. But I wouldn't worry; while they are young they will stick together, but I imagine they will go their separate ways and become kings in different kingdoms."

Ruben tried to feel comfort from her words, but he couldn't help feeling that it wouldn't quite be as simple as that.

* * *

The town was quiet and small, and a wagon with a horse rode along the main town centre road. Maurice pulled the reigns on his new horse Philippe to slow him down to not make too much noise. He had decided that he wanted his daughter to grow up in a country town where she could be safe. He looked over fondly, at his daughter Belle, who was curled up next to him sleeping. Her brown hair was swept across her face and she looked so content and safe, a soft blanket wrapped around her.

They had been travelling all night and Belle had been asleep for most of the journey. She was so precious to him and she was very intelligent, already at the age of eight being able to read any book and find it interesting. She lived fairy tales and Maurice smiled remembering the book shop they had passed earlier on.

Then, he saw it. The small farm house that he had stayed in sometimes as a child. His grandparent's home. He softly pulled on the reigns and the wagon came to a stop. Picking Belle up carefully, he entered the abandoned house and took her to one of the bedrooms, where she woke up and looked around disorientated for a second.

"Papa?" she whispered.

"Shh, Belle. Go to sleep. We're here." Maurice comforted her and she easily fell back to sleep. He nodded and in the early morning light started to sort out the stable for Philippe.

* * *

It turned out Ruben had been right to worry; at the age of nine both boys still stuck together as if they were glued together permanently. It was seriously troubling Ruben, as he had brought his boys up strongly, and they were both strong, but he knew that it would break one of their hearts when he told them only one could be king.

Ruben was still going with Adam, but only because he was the oldest. But he had secured with another kingdom in need of a king that Gaston could go to. He just hoped both boys would be happy with that.

Sighing, he looked out of his windows, to see both boys playing in the garden, running chasing one another and riding their horses they got when they were four. Then there was a knock at his door and he let the doctor in to check out the terrible hacking cough he had been developing. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad.

Both Princes were in the garden, chasing birds away and wrestling each other on the grass. At the ages of nine, ten in two months, they were both quite competitive and both wanted to be king of this kingdom.

Gaston pinned Adam down and shouted triumphantly. "See? I told you I was best!" He teased smirking. Then Adam forced them to roll over and pinned Gaston down.

"Yes, but I always beat you." He raised his eyebrows as if to prove so.

"Oh yeah?" Gaston challenged.

"Yeah. Just you wait…I'll be king here one day!"

Gaston rolled his eyes and sprung up, leaving Adam on the grass. Adam grinned and jumped up after him.

"But I get the girls." Gaston smirked. It was true, all the young princesses all blushed at him when he looked at them. Adam didn't really mind, they were brothers and they stuck together no matter what. Besides, he wasn't interested in girls anyway.

"Nah. We'll rule together won't we?" Adam smiled as they started to walk up to the castle for lunch and the doctor to give them news on their father.

"Yeah. We'll be King Gaston and King Adam forever!"

They both grinned and tackled each other to the ground again before hearing Cogsworth call to them to get lunch.

* * *

"It's phthisis, I'm afraid Your Highness." The doctor told Ruben sorrowfully. Ruben nodded sadly. He'd had a feeling this wouldn't end well.

"How long have I got?"

The doctor took a deep breath in. "I'd say about six months."

"Right." Ruben smiled sadly. "Thank you. I'd better go and tell my sons the news." He said getting up and walking to the dining room.

Gaston was eating eggs and Adam was reading a book while chewing thoughtfully.

"Papa!" Gaston called out to him.

"What did the doctor say?" Adam added looking up from his book. Ruben sat down and looked at their young eager faces. He knew he had to tell them who would be king too as he wouldn't be there much longer.

"Listen, boys." He started sadly. "I have an illness that can't be fixed…and I won't be here much longer." He had decided to tell them straight off, that way they got the full picture. Both boys gaped at him in horrified silence.

"And, I need to tell you who will be king, because this castle needs to have a leader-"

"At the age of nine?" Gaston cried in horror.

"No. When I die, you will both be ten years of age. But no one will become king till they are twenty-one." Adam and Gaston looked troubled beyond belief.

"And, I have decided, purely to age, that Adam, will be the next king of this castle." He added and looked quite sad. "I'm sorry, I know you both wanted to be king, but there can only be one ruler, you know that really."

He winced as he saw their faces; Adam's of shock and uncomfortableness and Gaston's of pure hurt and fury. Everyone was silent for a minute, until Gaston spoke.

"There…happy now, Adam?" he growled quietly. Adam looked horrified.

"What? No, no I'm no-"

"Oh do shut up." Gaston snapped interrupting him. "You've always wanted to be king, and now you can." He had raised his voice and Ruben winced. He didn't want this to happen.

"Now, Gaston. You know that's not fai-" Ruben started, but was soon cut off by his furious son.

"You can shut up too, _Your Majesty_." He mocked bitterly. "Go and spend some time with your favourite son. Don't worry about me. I don't care. It's not like I wanted to be king." He scraped his chair back and started to storm out the dining room.

"Gaston! Wait!" Adam shouted chasing after him.

"Go away!" Gaston screamed, punching him, his face red with rage and he ran as fast as he could. Cogsworth and Lumiere chased after him. Adam fell to the floor from the impact of the punch and Ruben looked broken hearted.

"I'm sorry. He hates me now." Adam said quietly, tears forming in his eyes; him and Gaston had never properly fought.

"No. It's my fault. And he doesn't hate you; he's just hurt. He'll come around." But Adam wasn't sure, and he wasn't comforted by his father's words.

From a distance they heard Gaston's screams of anger as he argued with Lumiere and Cogsworth a few hallways away.

 _"I don't care if he's sorry! He's going to become king and I don't care about him! And as for Papa, well he might be forgiven…but Adam isn't and he never will be! He's just a horrid, callous, spiteful jerk and I don't care if I ever see him again!"_ then there was the main door slamming and they heard the faint creak of the castle gates and hooves galloping. Gaston was running away.

Adam curled up on the floor with his head bowed, tears streaming down his cheeks. Then his face hardened. He wasn't the spiteful jerk here; Gaston was. And he had gone too far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry this is a bit later than I intended, but it's a longer chapter (I think :P). And you probably though that's where Gaston turned evil...think again. No, something else happens but you're going to have to wait to find out! I have got this story planned out in my head and I'm pretty sure it will be quite long so hang in there and to please leave reviews if you're enjoying! (Give me motivation to continue writing it! :P) and I'll try to post again soon and those that have reviewed this story and Wendy Hook, thanks so much! Glad you actually like my writing lol :) Happy reading xxx**

Chapter 3

Gaston urged his horse on, splashing through rivers, galloping across meadows and trampling through forests. The air was thick and heavy, and clung to his skin like leeches. His heart was pounding with fiery hot fury and rage, but most of all hurt. He couldn't believe after all this Adam didn't even try to insist they would both be king. Or how he just sat there and not try to do anything; show disagreement or chase after him when he knew he was in the wrong. But deep, deep down, Gaston knew he was in the wrong, not his brother. Adam hadn't planned this at all. But it comforted him to think that he, himself, wasn't to blame; Adam and his father were.

His horse was now slowing from a gallop to a canter and he kicked his heel into its side, keeping him going. His horse understood him, it was strange but in a way it knew he wanted to get away. So it galloped on obediently. The wind howled as the sky suddenly got dark, even though it was only a few hours after midday. The wind screeched and the trees in the forest shook violently. But Gaston wasn't scared. He wasn't scared of anything.

The young prince was hurt; more hurt than he had ever been before. He was just so pained that after all these years his father would actually choose between his two sons! Yes, both him and Adam had wanted to be king from a young age and his father knew that. So why on earth did he not make it clear, from a young age, that only one of them could be-

 _CRASH._

A large tree bow tore off its trunk and smashed to the ground, only to flatten Gaston and his horse in the process.

Gaston whimpered, his spine shattered, and his horse whinnied in agony below him, then fell silent and its eyes glazed over. The prince's vision started to go blurry as he started to fade away, and just before everything went black, he saw a bright, hazy, shining light of what looked like green silk.

 _Blackout._

* * *

"Your Majesty! Prince Gaston has escaped!" Cogsworth panted sprinting back into the dining room as fast as his short little legs could carry him. He was followed closely by Lumière who looked as though he was ready to pass out from running.

King Ruben looked down sadly at his golden edged plate and at the glorious food sat primly, ready to be eaten. But he didn't want to eat any more. His wife was not there with him, he was going to die soon, his eldest son was sitting in shock on the floor and his youngest son had run away after hitting his brother. He had failed his job as being a good father and looking after them. He'd failed.

"Yes." he said sadly, still staring down at his pristine plate. Then suddenly, in surprise fury, he picked the plate up and flung it with all his powerful might across the room so it hit and shattered at the wall opposite him. Adam didn't even flinch.

"I...I think I want to go up to my room, Father." he said slowly but determinedly. He got up without looking at anyone and started to walk out of the dining room past Lumière and Cogsworth, who both looked miserably upset, before turning around in the door frame to speak.

"But please, just leave me be." he continued, still not looking at anyone. "I will come down later, I promise. But for now, I just want to be alone." He disappeared down the corridor, still with no emotion showing on his face.

No one said anything and eventually the king just sunk back down onto his chair, nodded at his staff to leave and waited for the door to close. Then he put his head in his hands, and started to sob.

* * *

"He's gone?" Mrs Potts almost shrieked in horror. Lumière and Cogsworth were gathered around the kitchen telling the staff the news.

"Yes." Cogsworth droned sadly. "I'm afraid it's true." Lumière nodded and put his hand on Cogsworth's shoulder. Mrs Potts' face crumpled and she cried out and threw herself at Lumière who managed to catch her before she cried her heart out on his shoulder.

The whole staff all looked taken aback in surprised horror, some cried and some slumped down onto chairs. Gaston had been a good prince, as had Adam, and his behaviour shocked the staff. But they understood; he wouldn't just be perfectly happy about this whole situation. Not to mention his father is going to die in less than six months.

Cogsworth continued. "But I don't think we should disturb their Majesties any time soon. Not unless they need us for some reason. So let's just get on with what we normally do and leave the King and Prince Adam to themselves for a bit. Just let them get over this whole thing."

Lumière decided to try to change the mood. "And you never know; Prince Gaston may be back by tonight!"

* * *

Spirit Rose looked at Gaston's crushed body, checking every injury, examining every cut. She had grown to care for these boys and she knew she had to help him; it was her duty after all.

Then the tree disintegrated in a shower of white sparkles, allowing Spirit Rose to look closer over Gaston's dead body. His body was mutated pretty dangerously. No wonder he died in a second.

She knew that she would have to return him to the castle; when she fixed him and brought him back to life he was still going to be in a lot of pain and so would need to rest. Also his father would be worried sick. She had to stay true to her word.

Using her magic wand, she dragged the magic across Gaston's spine, where he was hurt most, and his vertebrae knitted back together. It took hours to fix him and once she was happy with her repairs on him and he was looking normal, apart from the cuts and bruises, she lifted him up in the air so he was floating. She looked doubtfully at his horse which he'd had for just six years, and she knew that he probably wouldn't want to see his dead horse's mangled body laid on the ground in front of him. The horse's body disappeared in another shower of white sparkles. It was at peace now, and Gaston wouldn't have to see it.

Then she used as much power as she dared, lighting up Gaston's body like a firework, as colour started to appear in his cheeks and his muscles started twitching. The suddenly he took a large and loud gasp as he inhaled and his eyes snapped open. His head was tilted upwards and Spirit Rose smiled as she lowered him back to the ground.

"Wha-what-" he stuttered before being cut off.

"It's okay, I promise. You're safe now." Spirit Rose said soothingly. He just stared at her wide-eyed. He had never seen her before, or even knew she existed. Let alone magic.

"Yes, magic is real, Prince Gaston." She continued reading his mind and he winced at the sound of his royal name.

"Yeah, and that's all I'll ever be." He looked down at the floor despairingly. "And I'm sorry; I shouldn't have kicked off at Adam and Papa. It wasn't their fault was it?"

Spirit Rose shook her head sympathetically. "No. But your father does have plans to make you a king elsewhere." Gaston looked up at her and frowned.

"Really? He does?"

"Yes. He has for years." Gaston was lost in thought of actually finally having his dream…until he suddenly remembered his current situation; in the middle of the woods in darkness, after running away from his home and now talking to a beautiful glowing enchantress who he knew had helped him after the crash. And she somehow knew him and his father.

"Umm…I don't mean to sound rude, but how do you know me and my father?" he asked his handsome young face creased in confusion.

Spirit Rose sighed. She knew that it would come out eventually. "My name is Spirit Rose, and I am a Spirit of Safety that looks after royalty who've been through tragedies."

Gaston frowned even more. "Tragedies?" he repeated confused.

"Yes. Your mother died moments after you and your brother were born. Your father was in pieces, unsure about how he would manage without her. So as my duty I stepped in and I have a deal as part of my job. To look after you and Adam till you're twenty-one years of age. Then after that I can no longer help you, but my magic can still be apparent on you, but that would only be in serious cases." She explained and Gaston listened, wide-eyed.

"So that's why you brought me back to life?"

"Yes. I must admit I've grown quite attached to you both even if I'm not really permitted to talk to you. Or that you're allowed to know that I exist. But I've been helping your father for years. And trust me, it broke his heart that you two were so close and he knew that only one of you could become king. He feared you two would resent him or even worse, each other."

Gaston looked down at the floor again. "I, I've really messed things up haven't I?" He regretted guiltily. "Are they upset?"

"They would be even more so if they knew what had really happened to you. That would have killed your father. He loves you more than life itself, you know. Both of you."

Gaston's eyes closed with guilt and he put his head in his hands.

"The staff are upset too." She carried on kindly and held up a green glowing mirror which showed Mrs Potts crying on Lumiere's shoulder as he looked miserable and even Cogsworth looked down and very out of order. Guilt pierced Gaston's heart and he knew he had to go back home to make everything better.

"Can you take me home?"

Spirit Rose smiled. "Of course I can. But I can't help you make things up to them. I can only keep you and Adam safe from harm, but as long as you're alive and in health, I can't do more than that."

"How should I make it up to them?"

"Tell them the truth. How you really feel, but do you feel ready to accept Adam as the next king of this castle and you of another kingdom? Are you ready to be happy with that and help your father before he dies?" Gaston winced again. Himself and Adam would be orphans in less than six months. Orphans with a lot of weight on their shoulders.

"Yes." He said finally. Spirit Rose smiled.

"Let's go then." And with a curtain of white sparkles from her magic wand, they disappeared back to the castle, with not a trace of their presence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So Gaston returns to the castle now, but will everything turn out ok? I'm off ill from school today so I'm going to try to get another chapter of Wendy Hook done too, so enjoy! (I should probably be revising but oh well :P)**

 **Also, if you're confused by the timing of the story, the spell that happens to the castle means no one ages apart from Prince Adam. So that's why Chip is in the story already, because considering he's quite young in the film and in Be Our Guest,** **Lumière** **sings "ten years we've been rusting…" I thought it would make more sense if he weren't to age. (Sorry if that's confusing but it's just a heads up!**

 **And as always, leave a review if you're enjoying! xxx**

Chapter 4

The castle looked as miserable and as dark as the black evening sky. As Gaston and Spirit Rose arrived outside the gates, Spirit Rose put her glowing hand on his shoulder.

"You know what you must do, don't you?" she asked, her voice calm and peaceful, making Gaston's heavy heart feel a bit lighter.

"I think so." he replied. Then as he advanced towards the gates he noticed she wasn't beside him. "Aren't you coming with me?" he frowned with slight fear of going back alone.

"No, not physically. But I am an enchantress and a spirit. I am with you always. I always have been since the day you were born. So whenever you feel scared, just remember I'm here with you."

"Until I'm twenty-one?"

"Until you're twenty-one." she nodded. "Now go. It's okay, I promise. They will forgive you, you've seen how broken they were."

"I just want Adam back. I'm scared he won't forgive me."

"I think that he will." she reassured, though she was not necessarily sure. Gaston smiled weakly and turned back to the gates, putting one hand on the handle until turning back to her again.

"But do _you_ forgive me?" he asked. He felt as though having her forgiveness he would feel stronger and more determined.

"Of course. The life of a royal is always a dramatic one, and I will forgive you no matter what, because I know you've got a good heart really." she smiled softly.

"Thank you."

"Now go, and no more running away. But now that you know about me, if you ever need me in person just make sure you're alone or with your father and call out to a window 'Rose, Spirit of Safety. If your words are true. Come back and help me. I really need you.'".

Gaston nodded and then frowned. "Why can't Adam know?"

"I just think it would be best if he didn't just yet. Neither of you were supposed to know about me till your last day of my safety."

"Thank you again, Spirit Rose."

"Your welcome, Your Highness. Now go. And don't be scared." she smiled again and he turned, walked through the gates and didn't look back. He knew he was safe now.

* * *

"Is still can't believe he's gone!" Mrs Potts howled, sitting down on a chair in the kitchen and sobbing her heart out. Her five-year old son was looking quite down too. They called him Chip because he was constantly hurting himself on things and breaking plates. He was comical and cute though, and he never badly hurt himself so no one really worried. Chip climbed onto his mother's lap and hugged her trying to stop her from crying. This comforted her and she smiled, tears in her eyes at her small son.

"Is Prince Gaston going be okay, Mama?" Chip asked. He'd only seen the princes a few times and he wasn't the only child belonging to the servants. They had their own area downstairs. There were quite a few children, and the servants were all like a family, so all the children were often referred to as brothers and sisters.

Mrs Potts sobbed again, trying to stay brave in front of her son, as not to worry him. Lumière saw her struggle and leaped in to save her.

"Of course! Of course. You never know, he could be back right about no-"

"Hello?" a young male voice rang out from behind them from the kitchen door.

* * *

Trying to be silent by sneaking in through the castle's massive front door, was not a very easy task for Gaston. Once he was inside, he was surprised to hear stone cold silence echoing around the entrance. The servants had probably gone down early, so to not disturb the King and Prince Adam.

It suddenly occurred to him how odd his situation was. He wasn't sure how to announce his return; dramatically or quietly. He decided to visit the servants first, it was eating away at him the echoes of Mrs Potts' cries that had been rolling around in his mind since he saw the mirror.

As he crept down the stairs down a hallway, he could hear the faint echoes of her crying and his heart twisted. His pace quickened down the stairs and he heard little Chip pipe up asking if he was going to be okay. He liked Chip, although he'd never see him often.

Lumière was being his bright and cheery self, although Gaston knew it would be hard for him to keep everyone's spirits up. He decided to make his entrance. Don't be scared, Spirit Rose's voice reminded him inside his head.

"Hello?" he called out quietly. It was enough to make everyone in the kitchen stop for a second and stare. He felt like a lifetime went by with them all staring at him, not properly believing it was him. Suddenly Chip sprung off his mother's lap.

"Prince Gaston!" he cheered happily and leaped into Gaston's arms. "You came back!" he gave a guilty smile and him then turned to the others who were still staring in shock.

"I'm sorry." he started. "Do you forgi-" but his words were cut off before both bodies of Mrs Potts and Lumière rushed in hugging him tightly and he felt like a small weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"We will always forgive you!" Lumière grinned, while Mrs Potts clung onto the young prince crying tears of joy. Gaston turned to Cogsworth who looked relieved and joyful but as though he was trying to stay composed.

"Cogsworth...?" he smiled at him and started advancing to him.

"Your Majesty, I am glad you've returned safely, but I must insist that you-ogh!" he let out a gasp of surprise as Gaston gave him a hug. Cogsworth softened after a second and hugged him back before seeing the smug faces of Mrs Potts and Lumière.

He pulled away quickly but firmly and Gaston smiled, knowing why he did it. He gave them a look as if to tell them to not tease him and Cogsworth cleared his throat in a professional manner.

"Now, have you seen your father?" he questioned, while pulling a chair out for Gaston to sit. Mrs Potts scurried around making him hot chocolate and Lumière got him a blanket.

"No." Gaston admitted looking down at his feet. "You guys were the first ones I came to see. I wasn't really sure how to reveal my return. And I can't tell you how sorry I am bu-"

"No, it's fine. We're just happy you're safe." Lumière interrupted patting his shoulder.

"Thank you, Lumière." Cogsworth snapped. Him and Lumière had always had a bit of a best friend but worst enemy relationship and it was often comical. "But, Your Majesty. I must insist that you go to your father now. Would you like us to accompany you to where he is or would you rather go alone?"

"Please can you come with me? I don't want him to be angry with me. I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of what I said."

"We know, dear." Mrs Potts reassured. "And all your father wants are for you to be safe and happy. Both you and Adam." Gaston nodded.

* * *

King Ruben hadn't moved from his seat in the dining room. He didn't know what he should do. He suddenly felt so stupid that he'd let him go and it only just occurred to him to send out search parties. He wouldn't get his kingdoms to search for him; he wouldn't want them to worry.

He still had his face in his hands as he sobbed. He hadn't cried like that since the day Charlotte died and he was crying a lot more. Then he remembered Spirit Rose; she would keep him safe. She may not be able to force him to come home but she will keep him alive and healthy. But he will come back; he _must._

In the distance down the corridors, Ruben heard the sound of gentle but anxious footsteps. He ignored them; it was probably just Cogsworth and Lumière come to see how he was. He had never once been a vicious king towards his servants but he felt ready to snap at them now. All he wanted was his son back. Just to know he was safe.

"Your Highness?" Cogsworth called from outside the door. Ruben didn't move.

"Just leave me alone please, Cogsworth."

"B-but-"

"Cogsworth, I don't want to tal-" Ruben interrupted as the door opened, before being interrupted by a voice he didn't think was real for a minute.

"Father?"

Ruben sat in shock and slowly lifted his head from his arms. There in the doorway, stood his youngest son, alongside Lumière, Cogsworth and Mrs Potts.

"Gaston?" he whispered, frozen in shock and disbelief.

"Father, I'm so sorry." Gaston garbled in a hurry. "I didn't mean any of it, really I didn-"

"Be quiet!" Ruben's sharp, bitter tone echoed around the large dining room, making everyone jump. Gaston closed his eyes, thinking mournfully and regretfully his father would never forgive him.

He suddenly felt a presence stood in front of him and opened his eyes slowly. He barely had time to think before a blur of red, gold and dark midnight blue velvet crushed his body, in a tight embrace.

"You came back." Ruben whispered, tears flowing down his face in a steady river. Gaston smiled and shut his eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes and the servants melted away to leave them in peace.

"Do you forgive me?" Gaston whispered into his father's shoulder. Ruben pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"No matter what you do, I will always forgive you, because you are my son." They hugged again and suddenly there was a slow handclap coming from the doorway.

When Gaston saw his brother, he thought everything was going to be fine, until he saw Adam's furious face.

"Oh yes, very clever, _Gaston_." He announced, sneering at his name. Gaston frowned and him and Ruben both looked at Adam in confusion. "Yes, that's right; blame everything on me, run away, break Father's heart and then return so everyone will love you more. Oh yes, very noble."

Gaston's mouth hung open in shock, and the mixed feeling of unfairness and pure rage of the accusation, pounded through his blood with every heartbeat. But the good side of him saw Adam's side of the story, and knew that that's probably what it would look like to him. He hadn't been very fair to his brother and father and now he was paying the price.

"I'm sorry. I really, really am sorry. What I said…I never meant any of it. I love you both because you are my brother and father. No matter what happens." But trying to make amends wasn't going to work that easily.

"There, Adam. Gaston means what he's said. Now we can forget everything." Ruben said sternly. The last time he had tried to be calm and kind one of his sons had run away. He didn't want that to happen again. "And I want no more of the favouritism between you two. You are both my sons and I will love you forever."

Adam looked down at the floor for a second, clearly thinking it over. "Very well." He then came forward and gave Gaston a hug. Gaston felt light with relief, until his brother snarled into his ear, quiet enough so Ruben couldn't hear.

" _Don't_ try to play innocent with me, _brother_. And _don't you dare_ try to break Father's heart again. But maybe one day, I can forgive you, but today is not that day. Prove to me you're not a beast." He then pulled away and smiled as if he's never said it.

Gaston couldn't even believe this. _Where was his kind, smart brother who was by his side no matter what? Where was he?_

* * *

Adam regretted those words the second he said them. He wasn't evil. But he saw Gaston for what he was; a monster who was just trying to win Father over so he could be king. He needed to be firm with his brother. But what he said was true; maybe he could forgive his brother, maybe someday soon. But not right this minute.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So, I know it's been a while since I posted on this story but I have recently moved house so it's been pretty busy. Anyway, just a heads up, there will be a bit of a sad part and then a shocker and cliff-hanger at the end (wow, I basically just gave the whole plot of this chapter away lol :P) and there will be a bit of a twisted ending, that if you've seen the Disney film, will make you think 'Wait. That seems familiar… but that's not how it goes…' well it does in this version, and will make sense later on so stick around!**

 **But hope you enjoy and if you do please leave a review! xxx**

Chapter 5

The village was quiet and peaceful as Belle and her father walked down a neat path over the bridge. Slowly, but surely, windows opened as they walked past and within a few minutes, the whole town was echoing and buzzing with life.

Belle couldn't help sighing at the plain feeling it had to it. She had wanted something quite exciting and as pretty as the town was, she was slightly disappointed. The eight-year old was certainly turning heads. Many were whispering at the two new strangers, and as they arrived at different shops to buy bread and more supplies, the people they introduced themselves to were not at all surprised that Belle's name meant 'beauty'.

"She's going to break hearts, that one." Belle overheard someone whisper and she couldn't help rolling her eyes and groaning slightly, unimpressed. She'd never had an interest in boys at all. She didn't plan to either. Belle already knew she wanted an adventure, something exciting to happen.

Suddenly, out in the street, something caught Belle's eye. A shop with a sign on it expressing the keyword to attract her attention: 'adventure'. She walked away from her father, who was busy buying bread, and looked in the window. She couldn't see a lot but there was an exciting atmosphere about it. The door jingled with a friendly bell and Belle suddenly felt happier.

"Bonjour? Can I help you?" a smiley and almost mad-hatter looking man beamed at her from behind a counter.

"Bonjour." Belle smiled nervously and took a few more steps into the shop. "I saw you had something about 'adventures' in the window, and I was wondering what there is in here."

The librarian smiled politely. "Yes, we have many books, all of them adventures of some sort. What kind of thing were you interested in?"

Belle felt relieved that he was a nice friendly man. "Oh anything will be good thanks." she said. He turned around to one of the shelves and pulled out a blue volume of what looked like a fairy-tale collection.

"Here. I think you'll like this." he passed over the book and Belle smiled.

"Thank you. When would you like me to bring it back?"

"Oh don't trouble yourself, dear. Just bring it back when you've finished and you can have a look at some of the others."

"Thank you." Belle said again. "Do you mind if I come in here often? I love reading." The librarian almost chuckled. _This was a smart girl_ , he thought to himself.

"Of course! You're very welcome any time you want."

"Thank you." Belle repeated for the third time. "I'm Belle."

"Belle. I won't forget that. I'm Jacques." he chuckled at her. Suddenly Maurice burst into the shop and a wave of relief washed over his face as he saw Belle.

"Oh good, you're here! I thought I'd lost you. Don't run away from me again, Belle!" he hugged her quickly.

"I'm sorry, Papa. But I saw this book shop and Jacques gave me this book." They both turned to Jacques who smiled and nodded apologetically at Maurice.

"I didn't know she had disappeared. I'm sorry, but this is a little town and so it's easy to find people again, thankfully." Maurice nodded at him.

"Yes, that's true. Thank you for your time." He turned to his daughter. "Come along, Belle. I've got an idea to work on…" they left Jacques' book shop and went home with their purchases. Belle had already begun to read her book as they were walking, and soon afterwards she was recognised as the girl with 'a dreamy far off look, and her nose stuck in a book.'

* * *

A month after Gaston's escape, Adam awoke to the sound of his father's loud, rapid coughing down another corridor, and leaped out of bed to his room to help him before his brother did. Too late.

Gaston was already by his side and holding a handkerchief to his lips, as the white material stained with blood from the king's lungs. Adam didn't know what made his heart lurch most: his father's pain, or Gaston's help. He still hadn't properly forgiven him, but deep down, Adam knew that Ruben was in more emotional pain to see his sons apart, than the physical pain of his deteriorating body.

Sighing, Adam took over from Gaston, who he then realised he'd been there all night beside Ruben. He couldn't help feeling a twist of grief as he missed his brother, his best friend, and it was killing him that his father was dying. In the last month everything had changed from a perfect life, to a dark nightmare that he couldn't go back from. He wanted to though, he just didn't know how.

He snatched the handkerchief Gaston was holding, and jerked his head as if to say 'get out and go to bed'. Gaston sighed and left the room, his shoulders drooping a little.

"Son," Ruben wheezed as he looked up at Adam. "Please, please just forgive him. This is killing me more than my illness." Adam blinked rapidly to stop the tears flow down his cheeks. He couldn't cry; he wasn't weak.

"I don't know how." He whispered back and broke the gaze between him and his father.

"Try." Came the rasping reply. "If not for me but for yourself." Then he simply fell asleep, and Adam sat in his darkened room next to him, listening to his rasping breathing. _Maybe I could forgive Gaston…yes, I can. Later on though, not before breakfast._ He watched the light rise over the large French windows on the other side of his father's room, and the day-nurse came in and started hurried him out.

* * *

Gaston was tired. He'd been up since half one in the morning holding a damp rag on his father's forehead and holding a handkerchief for when he coughed blood. It was an exhausting thing to do and at the age of nine, he was tired out. At the age of nine, he was probably too young to be dealing with his dying father anyhow.

But for once, he wasn't looking forward to his next birthday. He and Adam would both be ten years of age, and normally birthdays were the highlight of the year for the whole castle, but this year he had steered away from the subject and no one mentioned it. Likewise had Adam. He imagined Cogsworth would have planned something like a birthday dinner, but nothing truly exciting. He thought back to his fourth birthday, which was possibly the best day of his life. That was when he got his horse, but being the stupid idiot he had been, when he'd run away the horse had died in the crash. The way Adam looked at him sometimes made him wish he had died and Spirit Rose hadn't brought him back to life. He just wanted Adam back. Then at least when his father did die he wouldn't have to mourn alone.

He walked into the dining room and Lumiere and Cogsworth hurried in.

"Good morning, Your Highness. And how are you this morning?" Cogsworth beamed, after noticing Gaston's miserable face he was trying to lighten the mood.

"Same as yesterday, I suppose." He replied and smiled sadly at the pair.

Halfway through eating his eggs for breakfast as he always did, Gaston was surprised when a golden haired figure, shuffled almost nervously in, and sat down next to him.

"Morning, Gaston." Adam said shakily. Gaston blinked; _was he about to forgive him?_

"Morning." He almost choked in surprise and his voice cracked awkwardly. Adam sighed.

"Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about." Adam looked up at him uncertainly. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you recently. And…I want us to be friends again."

Gaston's jaw almost hit the dining table and he almost heard Lumiere and Cogsworth (hiding behind the door) inhale sharply, praying he would accept.

He smiled. "Yes. I'd like that too." It was simple and polite.

Adam smiled back. "Great. Let's go and see Father." As they got up from the table Adam suddenly paused again. "Wait. On one condition we can be friends again…"

"Yes…?" Gaston's heart thudded. He just wanted everything back to normal.

"No more lies, and if there is anything important you need to tell me, tell me now." Adam's face was serious and stern. Gaston thought for a moment, thoughts of Spirit Rose racing through his head…but he couldn't tell him that. He couldn't.

"Agreed. No more lies."

* * *

Ruben lost his worried face after his sons made up, and even though his condition worsened, he stayed happy through the pain, knowing his boys would stay together. Also, Gaston had accepted that Adam would be the new King when he was twenty-one, and he would go to a nearby kingdom to marry a princess. He seemed happy with that.

Then, one terrible dark and stormy night, Ruben's breathing got so wretched the twins were told to say their goodbyes while they could. It was awful, of course. The king's lungs were allowing so little oxygen in and so much blood out, that the colour drained from his cheeks and his voice was a mere rasp.

Adam holding one hand, Gaston holding the other, Ruben savoured his last moments with his two sons either side of him. As his eyes closed and everything went black, he thought of Charlotte who had given him his sons, and his heart lifted as he knew he was going to see her again.

Then his final breath was inhaled and exhaled…and it was over. The two twins, sons of King Ruben and Queen Charlotte became royal orphans. As they felt their father's grip on their hands cease their hearts lowered and they looked up at each other, knowing that they had to manage alone now with only each other. They had the servants, but they didn't have their father, their saviour, their protector. They needed each other now.

Finally, they left their father's lifeless body and went to their separate rooms, and cried their hearts out. The storm blew on restlessly.

Gaston had no idea how long he'd been sobbing into his pillow, and he felt weak for doing so, but he needed to let out his grief. It made things a hell of a lot better knowing that he did have Adam there with him but he knew Adam needed to be alone too right now. But Gaston didn't want to be alone now. He knew Adam did, but he didn't.

Clutching one of his many plumped pillows on his bed he turned and walked up to the window, where he silently opened it and let the rain shower his face as the rain raged on.

"Rose, Spirit of Safety. If your words are true. Come back and help. I really need you." His voice was so faint and weak as the tears streamed down his face along with the rain, he was concerned if she'd actually heard him. But she had, and a few moments later she materialised in a shower of soft sparkling light next to his window, and held out her arms. Gaston rushed into them and cried like a baby for a few minutes.

"Shh," she whispered as she stroked his dark hair. "I was just watching over both you and Adam from heaven. I'm sorry your father died, I really am. But you know there's nothing I can do about that, don't you?" Gaston nodded in her embrace.

"I know." His voice cracked again. "I just don't want to be left alone right now." He clung onto her and whispered soothingly.

"Your father is now heaven, you know." Gaston looked up at her with glassy blue eyes.

"He is?" he whispered back.

Spirit Rose smiled and nodded. "Yes, he's with your mother."

A few minutes later Spirit Rose tried to change the subject. She didn't like it when Gaston or Adam was upset. "So you and Adam are friends again?" Gaston nodded, still desperately hugging him. "I thought things would turn out alright." She paused. "You haven't told Adam about me have you?"

Gaston shook his head. "No."

" _What?"_ A shocked, furious voice sliced through the air, making Gaston jump. Both him and Spirit Rose turned to face him.

"What the hell, Gaston? What do you mean you haven't told me? You promised!" He shrieked, furiously livid.

"Prince Adam, let me explain." Spirit Rose cut in smoothly and Adam turned to glare at her. "You see, I am a Spirit of Safety, and I've been watching over you both since the day you were born. I look after royal families that need it, you see. I wasn't allowed to show myself to either of you till you were at the age of twenty-one, but then I had to save Gaston recently, and so he now knows. It was best if you didn't know."

Adam didn't know how to process this information. "Who else knows?" he demanded. There was a pause.

"…Everyone in the castle." Gaston said uncertainly.

"Everyone?" Adam screeched. "Everyone? WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME, YOU LIAR!" he screamed at Gaston, angry tears of grief and frustration racing down his cheeks. Gaston's hope crumbled and he realised he'd really messed things up this time.

"Adam," Spirit Rose started, trying to calm him down. "It's against the rules of being a spirit to tell someone unless they're in critical condi-"

"Critical condition?" Adam snorted. "Like what? Was he crying because he'd fallen off his horse? Crying because his horse ran away from him? Or was he dead or somethi-"

"Yes, he was dead." She cut in. He stared at her for a second and Gaston held his breath. "He was dead and I brought him back to life. And his horse didn't run away; he died too in the crash." Adam kept his mouth shut for a minute and looked at Gaston who was staring at his feet worriedly.

"Dead?" he repeated, his voice echoing around the room, accompanied by the noise of the rain hammering against the window in a furious torment. Hi voice turned to a whisper. "You didn't tell Father? And you saved him?" Spirit Rose nodded.

"We couldn't tell King Ruben. It would have been too much. But yes, I saved him."

For a second Adam was quiet again, then he spoke again. "Well I wish you'd just let him die." Spirit Rose blinked as if she'd been slapped. And suddenly the cage door to Gaston's anger and rage burst open, and the red-hot fury sped through his bloodstream like a missile. He yelled, he leapt, he landed.

Adam was on the floor, his face being repeatedly punched by Gaston, who had him pinned to the floor. There was no playing in this fight though, it was all real. Suddenly, Adam managed to kick Gaston in the leg and punch him in the jaw, and force him to roll over. But Gaston wasn't going to be the victim, he kept rolling until they were both by the window, the rain now beating down on both their furious, fighting bodies.

Spirit Rose used her magic to quickly heal as much of the boys as she could, though it just made them angrier, knowing they were going to be healed. Blood poured from Adam's broken nose, and Gaston's bruised jaw and mouth.

Then with immense sudden strength, Gaston hauled Adam up by his neck with both hands and held him outside the open window. Anger soon fizzled away from Adam and was replaced with sudden fear, as his body was held two-hundred metres from the bottom of the chasm surrounding the castle.

"Wait! Please, let me go! I'll do anything! Anything!"

Spirit Rose cried out in shock but the only thing Gaston could hear was the echo of Adam's cruel voice inside his head; 'I wish you'd just let him die'.

Just as servants including Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs Potts burst into the room to see what the fuss was about, Gaston let go of his grip.

Adam screamed all the way down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So trying to keep up with my stories in a reasonable time length :) I think this has been my favourite chapter to write because it does get interesting, especially towards the end so let me know what you think! Hope you're all enjoying and I'll try to write some more soon because I'm really enjoying writing both my stories and I hope you readers enjoy reading them! Leave a review if you are! xxx**

Chapter Six

There was no sound coming from Adam, once he'd hit the bottom. His dead body laid there, one side of his face crushed from the impact of the fall. Slowly, the blood trickling from his broken nose, was joined by a large red stain that seeped through his skin from internal bleeding. He wasn't seen though. Way up in the castle, no one could see through the thick mist in the chasm he'd fallen down.

* * *

As soon as his fingers lost their grip on his brother, Gaston knew he'd gone too far. In that split-second of horror, he realised that if the others were now scared of him, it barely covered how much he was frightened of himself. _How had he done that? How had he just thrown his own brother to his death?_

But then he remembered Spirit Rose would bring him back, and he felt the slightest bit better. Then his brain de-clouded and his senses kicked back in. Mrs Potts was screaming, Lumiere clutched her to comfort her, though he was in as much shock, and Cogsworth was gaping wide-eyed and his mouth was open slightly in horror at Gaston. But it was Spirit Rose's reaction that surprised him most. She wasn't screaming or gaping in horror. She was stood perfectly composed, no emotion shown on her beautiful symmetrical glowing face. She turned to Gaston and held out her hand. As soon as he took it he fell to the floor but she lifted him up and put him into his bed.

"He will sleep for twenty-four hours, a long dreamless sleep. This will allow him to be refreshed when he awakes and so will be in his best frame of mind." she explained to the servants, who were still staring pitifully.

"W-what...about A-Adam?" Cogsworth just managed to stutter.

"I'm going to get him now. He will be fully healed but I can't change what's going on inside his head." She replied, getting her wand out again. "But when he awakes I will make him have a forty-eight-hour sleep. I need to talk to Gaston alone, and think of a plan for Adam."

"Plan?" Lumiere frowned, and almost looked scared by her serious face.

"Yes, plan. It will all be clear soon enough." then she was gone in a shower of golden sprinkles. Shuffling at first, Lumiere led a sobbing Mrs Potts and a shaky Cogsworth from Gaston's bedroom, and closed the door firmly.

* * *

When Gaston opened his eyes, he noticed he was still in his room. At first he thought it was a normal day, then he remembered everything. But he was calm, and he felt ready to think ahead.

"Hello, Prince Gaston." He heard the calm tone of Spirit Rose's voice across the room. He smiled sadly at her.

"How is he?" he asked straight away.

"Alive and sleeping now. He has recovered physically, but you know I can't change his mental thoughts." She looked at him sympathetically. "This won't have gone down well."

"Are you cross with me? I can't imagine what Father would have said about this." Gaston said wincing and putting his head in his hands in shame.

"I'm not cross," she frowned, thinking hard. "At the most I'm just…" she paused.

"…Disappointed." Gaston finished her sentence. She nodded.

"Yes. I think that's it."

"I won't even ask about the staff. What they must think of me." Spirit Rose nodded again as if to agree, but sat down on the bed and put her arm around him protectively.

A couple of minutes passed with an awkward silence. Then Spirit Rose spoke.

"I genuinely am sorry that your life has been difficult recently, and I understand your change in behaviour. Both of you, I mean. I do think you're too young for all this. But," she sighed and paused again. "You do know that this won't be solved very easily, don't you?"

Gaston nodded silently.

"And I think something needs to be sorted out." She exhaled, trying to keep him calm. Gaston just nodded forlornly again. Another couple of minutes passed.

"So what do you plan on doing?" he asked finally.

"Well," she began, "I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. But I do think you should consider the prospect of leaving the castle. Perhaps going to another kingdom until you are of age and ready to marry a princess there?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "I like the idea of leaving the castle, I agree that's probably for the best…for everyone. But I'm not sure about becoming a king and ruling."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that what I did was terrible. Maybe he acted wrong too, but he didn't literally kill me. I acted like I was a monster. I _am_ a monster." His voice rose. "And I need to be punished!" he cried, jumping out of bed and started pacing agitated, but still with an open mind.

"Now don't get carried away!" Spirit Rose tried to calm him down. "You are not a monster; you have a good soul really. Don't think that Adam is not going to be told off for what he said too. I need to talk to him too. But…what kind of punishment are you talking about?" she was confused and scared that he would hurt himself.

Suddenly Gaston became desperate and almost threw himself on the floor in despair. "Please, please help me! I can't live this life knowing what I've done! I'm not worthy of being a king, of being a prince, of being human! Please help me!" then he sank properly on the floor miserably. "Please help me." He whispered.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, taking his hand and helping him stand back up.

"Wipe my memory. Don't let me remember who I am! Send me far away with a new life." He said.

Spirit Rose almost felt like crying. This poor boy really did feel guilty. She did want to help him, but the last thing she wanted was for him to not know who he really was. The son of a great king.

"I think we should talk to the staff; Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs Potts. Don't you think?"

Gaston shook his head miserably. "They won't want anything to do with me."

"They understand you were upset. Yes, they were shocked. But remember, they love you." She reassured.

* * *

Of course, the three were still shocked, but they didn't want to let Gaston go.

"Although," Cogsworth said awkwardly, "I do think we should check with Prince Adam. We need to know what he wants too." They all nodded sadly.

"Agreed. We still love Prince Gaston but Prince Adam's opinion matters too. You both need to be happy." Mrs Potts admitted.

* * *

Adam awoke with a jolt and a scream. He had been falling, falling, falling. Then he remembered it hadn't been a dream and pure hatred rose in his heart again. He was going to punish Gaston whatever it took…

* * *

Later that day at dinner Gaston, Spirit Rose and the three main servants were in the dining room waiting for Adam. Gaston was literally sick with nerves and guilt. He had to have a bucket next to him.

When Adam prowled in everyone held their breath. After taking one sweeping glance around the room, like a tiger assessing its territory, he spoke.

"Why," Adam hissed softly to Gaston, his voice echoing around the grand golden room. "Why the hell are you still here?"

Gaston didn't say anything. He started crying though and Spirit Rose put her arm around him.

"Adam-" she began.

"That's _Prince_ Adam to you, traitor." Adam snapped at her. She rose her eyebrow slightly and carried on.

"What do you honestly want to happen? Gaston stay…or leave?" she asked narrowing her eyes. She sensed something off about him. His love was fading…

Adam exploded. "Are you stupid?" he screamed at her. "WHY has no one thrown him out the castle? Thrown him out a window like he did to me? Why? He killed me! Get him OUT!" he was red with rage and shaking.

Gaston, his head bowed, got up, hugged a shaking Mrs Potts, shook hands with Lumiere and Cogsworth, and walked out of the room with no expression on his young face. Only a pained cracked look in his eyes.

He sensed that someone behind him moved to follow him, but Adam screamed "Where are you going? Don't follow him! He's nothing but a monster!"

Once Gaston was out the room, he ran. Ran down the corridor to the main entrance. Ran up the grand, echoing marble staircase. Ran to his room and suddenly stopped short. Then with a sudden, ear-splitting, painful howl he slammed his door shut, threw his wardrobe open and started packing clothes into whatever he could find. He was going to leave this castle and his royal heritage if it was the last thing he did. He couldn't live like this.

A few minutes later Spirit Rose materialised by his window.

"I haven't called you yet." Gaston said monotone without looking up.

"I know." Came the soft tone. "But we've decided that maybe you leaving will be the right thing. I know you are sorry and you regret it, but some things cannot be forgiven…and you know that."

"Yes." He agreed. "So don't let me remember what happened." Gaston was still rummaging around for clothes and things to pack.

"No. Stop packing." she caught his arms and drew him up to her closer. "If you want me to let you leave and be happy, then I need to erase your memory of all _this_." She gestured around the room and for the first time Gaston realised what he was doing. Leaving his life behind. His childhood. His memories…But it wouldn't matter anyway. All his memories would be permanently tainted with this incident. Of how he became a monster and how he actually killed his brother. It wouldn't matter if he left.

"Okay." He said quietly.

"Don't worry." She reassured him. "I think this is for the best." She gestured for him to stand in the middle of the room. He stood and raised his arms.

She made him a red tunic-top that had a yellow collar and black trousers. She then made a belt and tied it over his long top.

"Now," she started, putting her arm around him. "I'm going to get the servants to come so you can say goodbye. Then I will put you to sleep, and sing you a song which will influence your mind. When you wake up, you will have another story and you can have another life, away from this one."

"So…in a way they're going to be with me when I pretty much…die from this life?" he asked. Spirit Rose winced slightly, hating how that sounded.

"If it makes you happier seeing it like that then that sounds like a good idea." Gaston smiled weakly at her.

"Now, I'm going to get them. Stay here, please." Then she vanished in a shower of gold and Gaston was alone again. He looked around his room, admiring the view from his window for the last time. That window was tainted now. Everything was. He decided he was doing the right thing; he forced his mind not to think about what his father would say if he saw what he was doing.

Then he saw his reflection, who he was going to be.

A tall, strong looking young boy, aged ten. Staring into the mirror of a prince's room. It wasn't his room anymore. He knew that. That boy was going to be dead to him soon. Dead to everyone.

Still, the strong boy in the window. He was handsome in a dark way, his air tied back in a low ponytail. He would be okay, he would.

Then the three servants arrived in his room. They took one look at him and froze. He didn't even look like Prince Gaston anymore. He looked completely different.

Gaston turned to see them for the last time. He didn't run at them though, and Mrs Potts didn't cry. He walked towards Cogsworth and gave him a firm hug. He then did the same for Lumiere and Mrs Potts.

"It'll be okay." He said quietly to them all. They smiled sadly but didn't say anything. They needed him to stay strong, and they needed to for themselves too.

"Can you come and tell them how I'm doing occasionally? Obviously, I get that I won't know about you anymore but you can still watch over me, right?" Gaston asked Spirit Rose. He didn't like the idea of separating himself from them completely.

"I will be watching over you until you are twenty-one." She nodded. "And yes, I won't come too often but I will let you know how he is." She looked over at the staff who ducked their heads gratefully.

"Right." Gaston said bravely. "Now or never, right?" he glanced at Spirit Rose. She briefly closed her eyes and nodded.

"It's time."

Gaston closed his eyes, and was lifted into the air with sprinkles of gold. Then he felt everything slipping away, and everything went black. It was only as he was laid back down on the floor, his mind being erased, a single tear slid down his face. His past self was over for good.

Spirit Rose began to sing to him as gold light pulsed through his body with each heartbeat.

 _"All over now, do not fret, dear one,_

 _Your past journey is through, your new life to come,_

 _All you will remember is your first name and age,_

 _Your past story no longer is on your book's page,_

 _And though this is scary, a new life will come,_

 _For we love you no matter what you have done,_

 _The old life you lived, is now but a mere dream,_

 _Though reality is much more than it seems,_

 _The people you have met, the ones you care for,_

 _Won't forget you, but with forgetting there's more_

 _You will avoid this place at all costs,_

 _For if you remember all is lost,_

 _Everything will come back, your life, your dreams, and your wrong_

 _And it will be worse than before, pain, suffering and the long_

 _But we can't stop you coming back if you see_

 _Anything from your past, your sight is the key,_

 _To your old life, if you see a memory_

 _Things will come back_

 _And if this seems scary,_

 _Calmness will be what you lack"_

As she finished the song she knew that the castle would remember, but no one else could know. The kingdom and everyone in it couldn't know. Prince Gaston would have to be erased from their memories too. She would put a spell on the kingdom while they were sleeping. And then she had another job to do.

Gaston's body stopped pulsing with gold light and the light left him so he looked like he was sleeping peacefully. The servants saw Gaston for the last time as he faded away and Spirit Rose followed him. And with that, they silently shut the door and left his room. They wouldn't go in it again.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land,

A young Prince lived in a shining castle

Although he had everything his heart desired,

The Prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar-woman came to the castle,

And offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away,

But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances,

For beauty is found within.

And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away

To reveal a beautiful Enchantress.

The Prince tried to apologize, but it was too late,

For she had seen that there was no love in his heart.

And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous Beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year.

If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return,

By the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken.

If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

* * *

Spirit Rose had done what she had to. Gaston had made mistakes but he knew them, and Adam didn't. And sometimes children had to learn things the hard way. Her plan had been fulfilled, and now she just had to hope for the best. Gaston wasn't a monster…but Adam was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello! Sorry for the wait but I've been away from good wifi for a while so hopefully I will be forgiven :)**

 **So this chapter is where Gaston goes to Belle's village and what happens to him on his first day. Also, the three girl's names are actually their real names (because I looked it up lol XD) so I didn't just make up random names for them. Although I did make up names for Lefou's parents and if their names don't actually mean what I've written please forgive, but apart from that happy reading and as usual leave a review xxx**

* * *

Adam woke up on the wrong side of the bed. It didn't matter, he was not going to remake his bed anyhow. The servants would do it...if he allowed them. Or at least they could try to. Didn't help most of the maids were now small dusters with faces on the handles. Their height was barely up to his knee.

Or what was once a knee, now a brown furry wolf leg. He has the head structure and horns of a buffalo, the arms and body of a bear, the eyebrows of a gorilla, the jaws, teeth, and mane of a lion, the tusks of a wild boar. He was a beast.

The only thing that hadn't changed physically was his eyes. He still had startlingly blue eyes. Just like Gaston. He snarled, remembering his brother, but then relaxed at the thought of him gone. He would much rather spend his eleventh birthday alone. And he got his wish, but he refused to see anyone else. So he didn't get one present. He didn't want one either.

* * *

Gaston woke slouched next to a tree. He was in a forest, a wood of some sort. Light orange leaves swirled around him as he stood up. He frowned, and then heard a snuffling behind him and swung around. It was a horse. A silvery-grey one with beautiful eyes. The horse was snuffling into his shoulder and Gaston smiled. He had no idea where he was but he had a horse. Maybe he'd been travelling. Yes, that will have been it.

He mounted his horse and trotted off down a lane that was surrounded by beautiful green leaves. Gaston knew his own name, and he knew he was ten, no… eleven? He was pretty sure he was eleven…but he couldn't remember anything else. He tried to think of where he was going but he wasn't sure of that either.

After about ten minutes of trotting through the woods he heard a noise. It sounded like children laughing. Children maybe his age. He urged his horse on quicker and round a corner he came to a group of boys laughing harshly at a small boy probably his age. They were laughing at his small height and unusual nose.

Gaston didn't like this…at all. What made those boys think they could do that? They didn't hear him a few metres behind them on his horse though. But the boy they were picking on did. Gaston quickly put a finger to his lips so the boy didn't cry out. But suddenly the other boys got violent. They shoved him on to the ground and it was when he screamed in pain from their kicks Gaston leaped off his horse and shouted angrily at them.

"Get away from him!"

Obviously, the boys turned to stare at him and paused, taking in his size and strength, but then laughed at Gaston too. But Gaston was stronger and smarter than them. And as they rushed forward and tried to force him to the ground, he punched the first one in the jaw, then kicked the second in his stomach leaving him on the ground winded, and got the third in headlock. He had no idea how he knew to fight, but he did. And it made the injured boys pick themselves up and run away, the others soon following.

The small boy was on the ground, cowering slightly.

"Hey, you alright?" Gaston asked, crouching down next to him.

"Yeah, I think so." The boy replied looking up at him in nervous awe. Even though he was crouched down, Gaston was a strong, tall, handsome boy who looked about fourteen, never mind eleven. The boy was slightly scared of him too though.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine really."

"But," Gaston frowned. "You screamed in pain."

"Oh yeah." The boy admitted. "I don't often get hurt no matter what. I'm like elastic." He smiled. "But I screamed to try to get help or attention."

"Oh." Gaston wasn't entirely sure what to say now. The boy was a bit unsure about him too.

"Uh, thanks for saving me." He said nervously.

"It's not a problem." Gaston nodded at him.

"Are…are you new here? I don't recognise you."

"Uh, yeah. I think so. I can't remember a lot really." He frowned.

"Well you're not from around here. Are you lost?"

"I don't actually know." Gaston admitted grinning slightly.

"Oh." The boy grinned at him for being so clueless. "What's your name anyway?"

"Gaston." He replied. "What's yours?"

"Lefou." The boy said. "I'm ten, eleven in the next month. How old are you?"

"About the same."

"Are you moving to my town? It's pretty small but I'm sure you could fit somewhere."

"Yes." Gaston thought out loud, looking up at the sky as if it would provide him with the answer. "That's what I must be doing." He turned back to look at Lefou. "Would you mind taking me there?"

"Of course." Lefou smiled cheerfully. He had seemed to find a friend.

* * *

Lefou led him and his horse through the forest and into the village. Many children laughed cruelly at Lefou making him whimper slightly, but then they saw Gaston frowning at them and silenced immediately. Gaston noticed this, and couldn't help but feel accomplishment tinged with a bit of nervousness. Children his age were wary of him. He was a strong well-built boy for his age, after all.

"This is my house." Lefou gestured up at one of the townhouses they had reached. It was a cream colour with brown boards in different directions all over it in a structural pattern. The roof was a red-brown and next door to it the house was the same but with a green roof. All the houses were the same and they were very pretty looking. Gaston felt safe here and he knew he would be if he stayed. And he had every plan to.

Gaston nodded and pulled a satisfactory facial expression.

"Come on. You can meet my parents and they'll know where you can go." Lefou opened the door and signalled for Gaston to follow him. As he did he was hit with a sense that something was slightly darker than what was on the street. A sense of something bad, not dangerous, but just not as good. He soon found out why.

Lefou's parents did not exactly look too kind, or act that good-naturedly either. They were both short, like Lefou, and has his greasy dark-brown hair. His father had his squashed nose and his mother had the hard black eyes. Gaston realised that Lefou was not particularly good looking, but he had no idea that he was from a bit of an evil looking family. He had just thought that at most they would be looking like him… not just plainly evil looking.

"Mother, I met Gaston in the forest, and he needs a place to stay." Lefou said and his mother's eyes narrowed as she saw Gaston, and a flicker of triumph passed over her face. She got up to greet him.

"Of course, welcome…Gaston." She didn't exactly spit or express his name in a negative tone or way, it was just the curiosity that laced her voice that unnerved him quite a bit. "My name is Emeline," she continued. "Meaning 'rival'." She was polite enough, but possessed a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. Lefou's father stood up and shook Gaston's hand.

"I'm Tristan, meaning 'riot'." He grinned too, again with the smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Please, sit." Emeline pulled out a dark wood chair and gestured for him to sit down. However, Gaston noticed the glance between the two parents and their eyes gleamed maliciously. He was curious, but he felt like if he stayed he would manage here. He just hoped Lefou's parents were nicer than their negative first impression.

"So, dear." She began. "Where did you come from?" Gaston hesitated. He wasn't sure how much information he should be giving out. He didn't know actually where he was, what he was doing there or why he was there.

"I can't really remember." He answered truthfully enough.

"Oh?" she frowned, with a sickly sweet smile on her face. "You don't know where you came from?" she laughed a slightly harsh laugh that for some reason didn't make Gaston shudder too much. He shrugged instead. Then he knew what to say.

"It doesn't matter where I came from. But I'm not there now, I'm here. So let's just stick with the present."

"Alright then." Tristan smiled slyly. Gaston returned the smile. He wasn't sure of it was a good idea but he realised he would need to do this kind of thing to get along with them.

"Where will Gaston stay?" Lefou asked, eyeing his parents. They exchanged another glance, which had another sly look embedded in it. Lefou continued. "Because he can't just sleep out in the street can h-"

"Lefou, be quiet!" Emeline snapped. Gaston watched Lefou suddenly recoil and look down obediently, but painfully. Emeline turned to Gaston. "I'm sorry about him, he's always caused us problems." She cast Lefou a shrivelling look. "Always has done the worthless little…" her words trailed off and Lefou shrunk a bit more, his head bent a little lower. Gaston looked away from him, not sure if he should say anything or not.

"But," Tristan added, glaring slightly at Lefou. "He did make a good point. Gaston does need somewhere to stay." He glanced at his wife and she nodded, turning to Gaston.

"Gaston, you are very welcome to stay here." At this Lefou looked up excitedly, but kept his excitement to a minimum to avoid more snaps from his parents. She continued. "In fact, we are quite happy to have you living here permanently, as our adopted son." Then Lefou gaped at his mother, extremely shocked. He had realised that Gaston would be invited to stay, but he'd had no idea that his parents would go this far. Another son… it seemed exciting at first, but then she spoke again. "You never know; you may be a better son than the _worthless, pathetic_ Lefou there." She glanced at her son, who's wide glassy eyes were gazing up at her, hurt beyond hurt. A flash of doubt crossed Gaston's mind, in a split second. He couldn't remember anything from his past, but he knew that this was not the way parents normally treated their children. And he wasn't too sure about possibly being the favourite in the family; that wasn't completely fair on Lefou who had been friendly to him so far. But…he didn't know where he was and at least he would have a roof over his head and a new friend. Also, if he left Lefou would keep getting beaten up, but if he stayed those boys wouldn't bother him anymore. The turning point for staying had been when Emeline had been so cruel to Lefou. His parents obviously weren't very nice, but he was pretty sure Lefou was. He just had unfortunately horrid parents. And he could help Lefou here, maybe if he stayed his parents wouldn't be so harsh on him.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be intruding?" he asked. "I would never mean to do that." Emeline smiled, showing surprisingly perfect white teeth, almost a little too perfect. They contrasted so vividly with her not very attractive face and icy-black eyes, she was almost strangely lopsided. Rival, was a very good name for her. It seemed to imply beauty and ugliness battling on her face.

"Of course you won't be! We would be very happy to have you here. Wouldn't we, Tristan?" she turned to her husband.

"Definitely." He nodded. "I need someone to take shooting, anyway. Lefou is useless…" Gaston couldn't help wondering what it must be like to be Lefou, unattractive, friendless and treated harshly by parents. He made up his mind, he would stay but just to keep Lefou safer and happier.

"Well," he started, smiling a little bit. "Thank you for taking me in without knowing a lot about me. Also my horse is outside, can he stay too?"

"No problem, dear. Juts put him in the stable at the back of the house." Emeline gave another startling, unnerving smile. Gaston suddenly saw that if she didn't have such a weathered, drooping face she could have been beautiful. Her eyes could have looked stunning if they have been in a face as stunning as them, but her face was far from it. So the result was almost scary when you focused too closely on her mismatched features.

* * *

Emeline knew that something had been coming, something that would bring glory to her name. And here it was; Gaston.

The boy was clueless, confused and easily manipulated. But he had a good soul, with a black streak running through it. And fortunately, Emeline and Tristan were excellent manipulators, so with their persuasion Gaston would soon be helping them. All Emeline and Tristan had ever wanted was a son that would be the one everyone would look up to. Be the ruler that they had always wanted to be. But Lefou was a massive disappointment, and Gaston was everything they had wanted. Handsome, easy to manipulate and physically strong. But he was bright, that was obvious. No matter, that wouldn't be important once his mind was storing all of their plans. As long as he turned out to bring what they wanted to the family, bring respect, she would be happy and not punish him. And although Gaston was stronger than her, she knew how to hurt.

In other words, Emeline and Tristan Coupe, were evil.

* * *

Gaston wasn't completely sure what to think of about Tristan and Emeline, there was something he wasn't happy with about them. Obviously their abuse towards Lefou was one thing, but he got the feeling there was something else behind their eyes, especially Emeline's. Lefou had dark eyes too, but his weren't empty black endless voids like his mother's. And he didn't like Tristan's smile. Or Emeline's at that matter too. But they said they would look after him and at the moment that's what mattered.

Tristan had told (or maybe commanded was a better term) Lefou to show Gaston around the town completely. So, Gaston was walking with Lefou through the pleasant, yet surprisingly loud streets. A lot of people had started staring at them, well mainly Gaston. It wasn't that surprising though; handsome, strong and a stranger, Gaston was certainly something none of the town folk had imagined would come to their town. And the fact that he was walking with the town's most hated family's son was another thing. Lefou wasn't a bad child at heart either, really. But his parent's impression had worn off on him, so that no matter what he did he was seen to be like his parents, even if he wasn't.

Still, walking with Gaston, Lefou felt happier. He not only had a friend but a protector against the boys that bullied him. He saw them outside the tavern, plotting about how they were going to get that guy that had frightened them off.

"How old is he?"

"He must be about fourteen!"

"Well, he just thinks because he's strong he will overpower us!"

"Why did he stand up for that scumbag? He should be with us!"

"We'll get him then!"

"Wait, there he is!" one of them had noticed Gaston and Lefou passing by. At first Lefou ducked his head nervously, but Gaston noticed this and glared at them clenching his knuckles into fists to warn them to stay away. They glared back at first, nudging each other, but then realised there was no point. He'd got the better of them once, he could just as easily do it again.

They started to shuffle off, cursing under their breath and planning how they would get him and the little 'scumbag'.

"Are you ok?" Gaston asked Lefou once they'd gone.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Thanks again." Gaston nodded at his words, but Lefou couldn't help feeling a bit powerless. Maybe Gaston could help him become tougher so he wouldn't need him constantly. But for now, he was grateful to have him. No doubt if Gaston hadn't been there, the boys would have followed him until they got the chance to get him again. True, he was like elastic, but that didn't stop him being scared.

Suddenly three girls came rushing over from inside the tavern, all identical except they wore different colours and had different hairstyles. They had long blonde hair and they had faces full of awe and amazement. Lefou held his breath, he'd had crushes on them since he first saw them years ago.

"That was amazing!" the one in red exclaimed, clinging to Gaston's arm.

"Are you new here?" the one in orange asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Yeah, I think I would have remembered you!" the one in green simpered, tossing her hair.

"Um, yeah." Gaston said uncertainly. "I'm new here. I'm Gaston." he frowned, not completely sure why these three, pretty girls were clamouring round him. All he'd done was glare at the bullies to keep them away from Lefou. Was that really that impressive?

"Gaston! What a great name!" the red one smiled. "I'm Claudette."

"I'm Laurette." The orange one pushed Claudette out the way.

"And I'm Paulette." the green one pushed Laurette out the way.

"Claudette, Laurette and Paulette?" Gaston repeated, trying not to laugh. They were practically all the same!

"Yes." Laurette simpered. "We live here." She gestured at the tavern. "Our parents run it."

"Where do you live? Are you going to be staying here?" Paulette exclaimed.

"Yes I should be staying, and I'm staying with-" he had just been about to gesture towards Lefou but he was distracted.

"And how old are you, Gaston?" Claudette almost jumped into his arms trying to get attention.

"I'm eleven." They all gasped at him.

"But you look about fourteen!"

"That's completely amazing!" Gaston couldn't help feeling exhausted from this conversation and it had barely lasted a minute.

"Yes." Gaston noticed Lefou stood behind the girls looking forlorn. "And we're going to have to go now, aren't we Lefou?" he widened his eyes exasperated as if to say 'please help me' and Lefou almost chuckled at him.

"Yes, we have to go now, sorry girls." He looked longingly at them for a second, but their eyes were all for Gaston. "Come on, now." He gestured with a tilt of his head and Gaston broke from their grasp, but nodded at them smiling politely.

"Nice to meet you," he looked at each one who fluttered their eyelashes, giggling. "Goodbye, Claudette, Laurette and Paulette." He almost laughed himself again. What silly names for triplets!

"Bye, Gaston!" they called as he walked off. They were still giggling and sighing dreamily, but Gaston didn't hear them. He was trying to get away as quickly as possible. Lefou heard them talking about Gaston dreamily.

"He's gorgeous!"

"He likes me best!"

"No! He likes me best!" soon they were all squabbling, and then they got called back into the tavern by their mother.

Lefou sighed. Gaston was very handsome. Also, he looked old for his age, and Lefou couldn't compete with that.

"Hey, why were they…acting like that? Do girls normally do that?" Gaston asked Lefou once they were round the corner, completely confused. Lefou laughed at him for being clueless yet again.

"No, they like you."

"Like me?" Gaston repeated, still confused.

"Yes. They like you a lot." He laughed again, but in a way he couldn't help feeling a bit put down. He had fancied them for years, and they'd never really noticed him. But now, after seeing him for a split second, they fancied his friend. But…if they hang with Gaston more they might notice him more…no. Probably not going to happen anytime soon.

"But… _why_ do they like me?" Gaston frowned again. Lefou stopped in his tracks. Had Gaston never looked in a mirror before?

"Really?" he asked. "You're going to make me say it?" he grinned, chuckling at Gaston. He just looked back blankly.

"You're probably the handsomest boy in the village, probably the handsomest male there has ever been here!" he laughed. Gaston looked taken aback. He had realised that Lefou wasn't good looking, but he didn't know that he qualified as better.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

As they carried on walking, Lefou showing Gaston around, Gaston soon became a bit bored. Everything was pretty, but after a while it was all the same. Maybe he would be bored here, maybe he would have nothing to do. They had stopped outside a bookshop, and Gaston wondered if that might be any use to him. Then he saw Lefou's scowling face at the books in there and changed his mind. Just as he was turning around, Gaston accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" they both exclaimed at the same time. It was a young female voice. Gaston looked up at the girl, and all his thoughts disappeared just like that. She was beautiful. She had a light blue dress on, her shiny brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail and her face was fresh and radiant, her lips shiny and pink, her eyes big and brown. Then she started speaking.

"No, I'm sorry that was my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." She held up her book as an excuse.

Gaston wasn't really sure what to say. Then he remembered the triplets' reaction to him and what Lefou had said about him being handsome.

"Yeah, it's fine. Don't worry about it." He smiled at her. But instead of her engaging in conversation like he thought she would she smiled back and moved on as if to walk into the shop.

"Uh, wait!" he called. She turned around. "I'm Gaston. Who are you?"

She looked a bit surprised, but said politely. "My name's Belle. Nice to meet you then, Gaston."

Lefou realised what was happening and joined in to help Gaston. "He's new here! He's just moved and he's going to be staying with me." Belle was just as polite but it was a bit more obvious she wanted to go now.

"Oh, I'm sure that will be very nice for you both. Well, as I said before, nice to meet you Gaston and I'm sure you will have a nice time with…Lefou?" she looked at him for reassurance. He nodded. Belle continued "I'm sorry. I'm quite new here too so I'm not too good with names. Anyway, I've got to go now, but have a nice day." She entered the bookshop and Gaston and Lefou were left outside.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Gaston asked Lefou immediately.

"Yeah, yeah sure. But I still think the girls back there are mo-"

But before he had chance to say it Gaston had hold of him and was exclaiming excitedly in his face.

"Lefou, she's the one! She's the most beautiful girl in town and as you said, I'm the most handsome in town so it makes sense! We are meant to be together!" But no matter how much poor Lefou tried, he couldn't convince Gaston that Belle wasn't interested in him like the three girls were.

"No, Lefou! Everything makes sense now. I know what I must do." Gaston declared. "When we are old enough I will marry her because we are of equal looks! It makes sense!"

* * *

Belle had entered the bookshop feeling flattered, but unsure. Obviously that new boy, Gaston, had liked her…but she wasn't interested. She wanted an adventure, not a boyfriend. Besides how old was he? He looked about fourteen…but she got the feeling he was about her age. Maybe twelve at the most. Definitely he was handsome, in a dark kind of way. Just not what she wanted, or what she was looking for. She hoped that he would get over her, but she had an uneasy feeling he wouldn't…

Still, in her favourite place; the bookshop, Belle cast her mind away from Gaston and his little friend Lefou, and let her mind delve into the fantasy that was storybooks.

* * *

 **AN: I will be updating soon xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note** **: Hello! I know it's been a while so I hope you like this chapter.**

 **In the last part I based the description on Belle's entry into the West wing from the picture, and just another little twist, there is a small statue in the wall at the time 43:05 in the film, and as an extra little twist I have made that statue be King Ruben. So next time you watch the film keep an eye out! XD**

 **Leave a review if you're enjoying please! xxx**

* * *

Chapter 8

The sun had just started to set as Belle arrived back at her home, trying not to think too much about the encounter with that Gaston about an hour ago. She placed her book on the table as she walked in and wandered around for a minute, trying to find her father.

"Papa?" she called out, and in response she heard a sudden loud clinking and what sounded like a small explosion of something down below her. She sighed smiling, rolled her eyes and daintily skipped out to find him.

Entering the basement from outside, Belle was immediately engulfed in smoke and cooling steam. "Papa?" she coughed, trying to find him.

"Over here." a voice choked back, and Maurice stumbled into Belle's view, grumbling under his breath.

"Everything alright, Papa?" Belle asked, trying not to giggle at him covered in grey dust that had settled onto him after the explosion. Maurice grumbled once more and then seemed to lighten up at Belle's return.

"Yes, yes. Everything is fine now. I think I used the wrong tool to tie a small knot." he said, and Belle opened her mouth to tell him that it's easier to do it by hand when he stopped her. "So how was town today? Did you just go to the bookshop again?"

Belle sighed slightly. "Yes, and I've got a couple of things to ask you about so can we go upstairs now?" Maurice followed her out of the basement and into the house, where he put the kettle over the fire and started to make soup with Belle cutting the vegetables.

"So what's this business you wanted to ask about?" he asked.

"Well," Belle said, not quite sure how to start. "there's a new boy in town, who looks about fourteen but I'm pretty sure he's my age, and I think he likes me." Maurice thought this over for a minute and then turned to her chuckling.

"Is he handsome?" he teased. She rolled her eyes at him, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, very. But I don't like him like that. He's staying with that Lefou boy and-"

"He's staying with _Lefou Coupe's_ family?" Maurice spluttered, dropping a spoon he'd been using to stir the soup.

"Yes. The small boy with the dark eyes." Belle didn't really see what the problem was. Maurice frowned as he picked it back up.

"Well, his family is a bit dodgy so stay away from this Gaston for the time being. Just be polite to him, but if you don't want to talk to him, then you don't have to." he assured her, however unaware that most people thought he was a bit dodgy because of his strange 'inventing'.

"Thanks, Papa." she smiled, feeling relieved.

"But, you never know. Wait till you're older and you might be surprised, he could be really nice. Just wait, Belle. Just wait for now." he continued thoughtfully. Belle thought different, but continued to slice the vegetables silently.

* * *

Gaston woke early. He was in Lefou's old room since Lefou had been forced to go into the spare smaller room next to his. Naturally, Gaston had persisted against this and tried to convince Emeline and Tristan that he would be more than happy in the spare room. Unfortunately, Lefou had been moved and Gaston was already feeling guilty as he lay in Lefou's old bed, staring at the wooden-beamed ceiling. But he realised there was nothing he could do. And Lefou had been willing without comment to let him have his room so it didn't seem like there would be any problems between them.

He wondered if it would be too early to get up. Faintly he could hear snoring, but no sooner had he rolled over to face the door, there was a deafeningly quiet knock from the other side.

"Gaston?" It was Emeline, and he wondered if perhaps her eyes would look less threatening in the morning. Gaston swung his legs out of bed and went to open the door. He was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, and reached for his belt before opening it.

"Oh, good. You are awake!" she grinned showing her startling teeth, but seeming actually happy without being malicious. She was already dressed in a white blouse with a red cover-dress over the top. Gaston thought she looked a bit like a piece of meat with fat around the edges. She jerked her head, purely annoyed. "Lefou takes forever to wake up…Get up, you little brat!" she roared turning to the tiny room next to Gaston's and burst through the door. Gaston heard Lefou cry out in shock and stumble out into the corridor, in his messy nightclothes, followed by his glaring mother.

"Get dressed!" she roared again and he scrambled back into his room. She softened instantly as she turned her attention to Gaston. "I'll give you some of Tristan's clothes, I imagine you will be the same height. We're not very tall as you can see." She gave a tinkling laugh that seemed somehow sinister. Gaston smiled nervously back.

"Yes, I'll wash those ones you're wearing and give you some nightclothes. Today though, you'll have to wear some others. Come." She continued politely and trotted down the stairs gesturing for him to follow her.

The house had seemed dark the day before when he arrived, yet thankfully there was sunlight streaming through a window and Gaston felt relieved. However, it illuminated the negative aspects of the house that had been unseen the day before. A few seconds later Lefou returned, wearing the same clothes as yesterday but clean. Emeline must wash the same clothes every night for them all.

"Now." Gaston hadn't even noticed Tristan sat down at the wooden table, having already finished his breakfast. "We will go out into a forest and I will teach you to shoot." He commanded at Gaston. Although he could easily beat Tristan in a fight, Gaston was wary of him.

So he merely nodded, and Emeline told him to sit down in Lefou's chair. In front of him was placed a big plateful of eggs and other breakfast things. The food didn't look as clean as it should do, but Gaston still ate it to avoid offending Emeline. Lefou was given what looked like the scrappy bits of his plate.

Lefou had seen his mother direct Gaston to his chair, but didn't feel hurt or belittled. In other words, he was used to being second best. And over night, he had accepted it. If Gaston were to be the hero, he would be happy to be a sidekick, as long as Gaston was a friend to him. At least he had a friend. When neither Emeline nor Tristan were looking, Gaston sneaked some healthy-looking meat and a good egg onto Lefou's plate.

* * *

The servants were starting to lose patience. They knew of the curse, what Spirit Rose had commanded, and they were literally seething with anger. Because in a way, she was the one who had failed the princes and their deceased father, she had decided to curse the whole castle into furniture and cleaning utensils. Some were even turned into powder puffs and combs!

They had thought that it would just be a-couple-of-days-curse, and it was a test so that Adam would realise his mistakes and change from the beast he had turned into. But no, it had just made him shut himself up into his father's old room, the room he was born in in the West Wing. And make a girl love him? He was only eleven! It was when the servants thought this they realised it was a curse to last years. And they were stuck with it, even though it was not their fault.

They didn't age either, they couldn't. In some respects, this was a useful thing, but once Adam was twenty-one he would stay frozen in that age forever, just like his servants. Then there would be no happiness for them then. Their curse was a ticking time-bomb, and once it went off there would be no going back.

Most of their anger was towards Spirit Rose because of what she had done, but in fairness, she had done it for the well-being of Adam. She did truly love both him and Gaston. Surely, she wouldn't have given him such a punishment, unless she actually thought that he would break the curse and everything would return normal?

Still, the servants were buckling down and getting on with what they normally would do on a daily basis. The worst parts for them was when Adam refused to see anyone. He would roar from inside the West Wing to leave him alone and the only way to make him eat was to leave his food outside his door and return a couple of hours later. It would be eaten by then, but the way his plates were left it looked as though he had eaten like an animal, like a real beast.

At least they didn't have to eat anything. It meant that the cook (now a literal cooker) got frustrated sometimes with only one person to cook for. It meant that the servants soon got bored, because they couldn't do what they used to properly. Everything had changed. And not completely for the better. Most days they really did just lay about the castle.

"We must talk to the Master." Cogsworth (now a miniature grandfather clock) sighed, not sat around the kitchen table, but stood on top of it with Lumiere (now a candelabra) and Mrs Potts (a fancy looking teapot), planning on what to do next. It was night-time and all the other servants had gone to bed in the cupboards. They now referred to Adam as 'Master', as he had a massive roaring tantrum about being called 'Adam'. He refused blatantly to be called that anymore and didn't respond when called that. He didn't respond to much no matter what they called him now anyway.

"I agree. He's out of hand." Mrs Potts said firmly, as in the faint distance they could hear the raging echoes of his roars and things breaking and clattering in his room.

"Shall we go now then? Try to get him to listen to us?" Lumiere said, hopping off the table. Cogsworth and Mrs Potts shared a reproachful look before following him.

They travelled through the castle, which now seemed vast and echoing, more than it did when they were humans (they had lost height rapidly, after all.) The grand entrance was still beautiful, with shiny marble lining the room, but it seemed hollow with no people walking around anymore. No friendly royalty going about their happy lives, just a deafening silence, occasionally broken by the hopping of the servants now furniture. Also, they had noticed, there was a constant darkness to the castle, even though it was still beautiful, and all the statues were now of monstrous beasts, which didn't help Adam's situation in the slightest.

Once they had reached the West Wing corridor, they became wary of their master at the end in his room and his behaviour now. Sometimes, in the rare occasion they saw him, it was hard to believe that he was once the innocent, gentle little prince that they had once known.

"M-master?" Cogsworth knocked gently on the door, stammering in nervous apprehension.

"What?" A threatening, but miserable growl was heard from the other side of the door.

"Can we come in, Sir?" Mrs Potts asked gently. There was no reply, but a forlorn sigh.

"Master? Can we come in?" Lumiere repeated.

"Only you three." Young Beast replied in a normal voice, or as normal as it could be. It had changed dramatically; it wasn't a man's voice, yet it had a constant growling and roughness to it now. It was clear that the Beast hated the way he sounded now.

From inside, he opened the door and hid behind it as they entered cautiously, obviously not wanting to be seen immediately.

The room had drastically changed too. Every piece of fabric was ripped and strung over their heads in a savage fashion. Paintings were hung to one side as if they'd been knocked ferociously. His bed was broken and the duvet was sprawled over it in an ungainly manner. The only things that hadn't been broken yet were: a white marble statue of King Ruben's head and shoulders, built into a curve in the room in a Greek style position; a portrait of Prince Adam, as a human, painted just before the incident of Gaston's escape. (He looked so much older in it though, as if he was really twenty-one already. It was how the artist must have pictured he would look in eleven-years-time.) And finally, the last not-broken item was the enchanted rose given to him by Spirit Rose, placed upon a small table and covered with a curved glass protector. The table was positioned just at the windows with the criss-cross pattern. They were wide open and letting in an eerie moonlight.

"What did you want then?" Beast's growling voice came from behind them and he pushed the door halfway shut. But he didn't sound threatening; he sounded tired. After all, he was only eleven, no matter what he was now.

"We wanted to talk." Mrs Potts replied calmly, turning to look at him.

"About what? I'm a monster, and that's all there is to it." He said, moving just out of the darkness so a beam of moonlight illuminated his beastly face.

"But you're still you." She persisted. "Spirit Rose has only changed your appearance, not your-"

"Spirit Rose betrayed us all, and she changed my appearance to match my personality." He interrupted, speaking sharply.

"But Master, that's not true! She just wants to teach you a lesson to…to…" Cogsworth tried to drag him away from his negative thoughts, but wasn't quite sure what to say.

"To change me back into perfect Prince Adam?" Beast said sadly. "I don't think that is going to happen any time soon. I'm a monster, and no one loves me anymore." He turned away from them and leaped in a few bounds towards his open windows where his rose was, his frayed cape fluttering behind him. He looked into the rose serenely for a minute, as if it may take pity on him, but the rose wasn't a living thing and so couldn't.

"But we love you!" Mrs Potts cried out, heartbroken at what he was saying. It was true; they did love him, but slowly they began to realise they only loved him because they believed there was still a bit of Prince Adam left.

"No. You don't love me. You tolerate me. Can you honestly say that you love this monster as much as Prince Adam?" He didn't turn around to look at them, and they gazed in horror at this poor boy, now a beast, distraught with himself and nothing they could say would help him.

"Please leave me." He continued forlornly, still gazing at the rose.

"But, Sir-" Lumiere tried.

"Please. Just leave me alone." He repeated, with a slightly harsher tone to his voice.

They did as he asked, but it didn't stop the tears gushing from each one of their faces as they turned away from him.


End file.
